disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
GhoulGirls90's Episodes
Here is a list of GhoulGirls90’s episodes. Series Overview Season 1 Episode 1: Bridget's New Eye-Glasses: Bridget accidentally steps on her glasses when waking up from the bed, and without her glasses, she can't see very well, due to her poor eyesight. Now, Vampirina and Poppy must get a new eye-glasses for their friend. Episode 2: What Ever Happened to Edgar?: Edgar ends up upsetting his friends, when he wanted to help: he accidentally wrecks Vee, Poppy and Bridget's art project, makes a very mess in Hauntleys' Scare B&B and his sister, Poppy's bedroom, which badly hurts his feelings and he decides to run away. But, when Dylan confronts them for hurting Edgar's feelings, they realize how cruel they acted, and now they must find Edgar and apologize to him. Episode 3: Bridget's Rescue Mission: The Star Darlings' worst enemy, Lady Rancora captures the Hauntleys, Peeplesons, and some of their friends and they fall under her negative energy, making them became enemies, except Bridget who was gone with Dylan who was helping with her homework. Now, Bridget and Dylan are only their hope and must save their friends and free them from all their negativity, but Bridget feels afraid of stopping her until Armadylan helps her be brave. Episode 4: Episode 5: Undercover Edgar: Episode 6: The Darkness Inside: A demonic villain, Warthos makes a cursed purple gem and sneakily puts it on the shop. When Luna goes to the shop and buys the purple gem, not knowing its a curse, she turns into a zombie and whoever is touched by a zombie becomes one of them. But, who can stop the zombie apocalypse in Pennsylvania? Episode 7: Episode 8: Nega-Bad Guys United!: Batarina and Ladybug were kidnapped by Lady Rancora who plans to infect them with her negativity spell. Armadylan has to stop the evil starling, with the help of Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Vampirina, Poppy and Bridget! Episode 9: The Ghoul Knight: Dylan joins a fencing tournament as Armadylan, but when he accidentally sprains his leg, Bridget decides to take his place and win the tournament for him, but first, Vampirina and Poppy must teach him how to do fencing. Episode 10: Atlantic: Secret of the Pagoda: Vampirina, Poppy and Bridget learns about the Mystery Mountain after noticing Armadylan sneaks out their house. Episode 11: Episode 12: Episode 13: The Vault of Secrets: Armadylan finds a portal book in a garbage bin and ends up being teleported to a mysterious place called "The Vault of Secrets" that contains of magical books. Episode 14: The Ghost Theft: Poltergeist Pat visits the Scare B&B (which the Hauntleys booked him, along with the Scream Girls) to steal the Hauntleys' spellbooks to learn more spells for his another upcoming competition. Season 2 Episode 1: The Music Stealer: Today, the Disney Junior town is having a music competition and the Ghoul Girls, Scream Girls, Poltergeist Pat and Armadylan are in the competition. However, Armadylan doesn't know what he can perform in competition, and decides to find out the Ghoul Girls or Scream Girls' performance song to copy their song instead! Episode 2: Category:Episodes Category:GhoulGirls90’s episodes